


Deveria ter insistido mais

by Accohen



Series: Serie Deveria [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Romance, angust
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A caminho de Epiro Percy se questiona sobre suas escolhas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deveria ter insistido mais

**Author's Note:**

> Bem-vindos de volta. Essa é a segunda parte da serie Deveria.
> 
> A próxima parte começara a long-fic.
> 
> Entre e aprecie a leitura.^^
> 
>  
> 
> Editado em 28/04/2017.

Depois que Reyna, Nico e treinador Hodge desapareceram nas sombras, junto à estátua de Atena Pathernos, Percy e o resto dos heróis embarcaram seguindo caminho em direção a Épiro.

Percy não estava feliz com o plano. Gostaria que seus instintos estivessem errados daquela vez, mas aquela sensação estranha, um aperto no meio do peito, era o suficiente para ele. Estava convencido disso e ainda que fosse a única rota viável, algo lhe dizia que era um erro deixar Nico ir sozinho em direção à morte.

Se virou em direção ao horizonte e se apoiou seus braços no encosto do navio, observando o mar que geralmente furioso, agora se movia quieto ao bater devagar na polpa do navio. Nico era exatamente igual a esse mar rebelde; por vezes calmo e bonito, resplandecente ao longe no horizonte, e outras agressivo, escuro e perigoso, lhe dando a impressão de que o afogaria se não tomasse cuidado.

Percy teve que rir dessa comparação. Quanto mais tentava alcança-lo, mais Nico escorria por entre seus dedos, como em um jogo de pega-e-esconde. Não que Nico precisasse de ajuda; o italiano havia frisado e enfatizado o quanto não precisava dele, que podia se cuidar sozinho e que não havia motivo para preocupação. Percy tentava se convencer e, talvez, se ele tivesse força de vontade o suficiente, seria verdade.

Nem sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Por que se incomodava se Nico estava bem ou não?

Bem, não devia ser algo inesperado, pois anos atrás havia transformado em uma missão pessoal proteger e ajudar o filho de Hades como pudesse. Nico sempre havia sido tão sozinho e isolado que algo sempre apitava dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele simplesmente tinha que ajudar o garoto.

Isso! Só podia ser isso! Esses dias ao relento e ficar confinado naquele navio com tempo disponível deu a ele a oportunidade de pensar. Algo raro, algo que fazia questão de evitar; não porque não tivesse a capacidade de bolar planos tão bem elaborados quanto os de Annabeth, apenas preferia não pensar. Ele era um guerreiro, agir antes de pensar havia dado certo para ele até agora.

Mas... se deixasse que seus pensamentos tomassem conta, desejaria que desenvolver uma habilidade que o fizesse se dividir em dois; uma parte seguiria caminho a Épiro e a outra seguiria para o acampamento meio-sangue, onde poderia manter um olho sobre Nico, quer dizer, ajuda-los a impedir que os acampamentos se matassem.

Era isso o que ele queria, não era? Apenas ajudar?

Agora, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Não podia ir com Nico e muito menos abandonar Annabeth, pois a profecia era bem clara, ainda que algo dentro dele se apertasse ao imaginar Nico se desgastando a cada viagem pelas as sombras.

— Percy.

Percy sabia que alguém estava falando com ele, podia sentir um toque que lhe acalmava e dava forças para continuar, embora não fosse o toque ele mais desejava. Tinha sido uma caminhada longa até ali, mas sabia que podia contar com Annabeth. Entretanto... uma única pergunta ficava martelando desde que havia escapado do tártaro. Isso entre Annabeth e ele, seria suficiente?

De olhos fechados, inspirou o cheiro da maresia e deixou que ar saísse de seus pulmões devagar, apesar de cansado, estava orgulhoso. Parecia que sua vida tinha se tornado uma confusão que nunca teria fim; amores confusos, guerras infinitas e indecisões eternas. Nunca havia lidado bem com o amor. Talvez também precisasse de uma visita de Eros, quem sabe assim ele também colocasse todos esses sentimentos para fora.

O fato era que Percy não sabia o que queria. Ele tinha uma namorada que ele amava, não é? Então porque sua mente continuava voltando para o garoto que agora estava tão longe dele?

Percy não sabia, mas deixaria as coisas tomarem seu rumo. Uma forma ou de outra esperaria para ver o que aconteceria.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e acompanhem as próximas historias. E se você gostou, um comentário me faria muito feliz. Obrigada.


End file.
